The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to a fishing lure which closely simulates wounded bait fish in its general appearance and in its movement when the lure is drawn through the water.
Throughout the years, many prior art fishing lures have been developed in order to achieve various configurations and actions which are believed to attract the sought after game fish. The best known prior art fishing lure, of the type of the present invention, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,698, issued on Feb. 15, 1972, to John A. Varaney. In this prior art patent, a one-piece fish simulating fishing lure is disclosed comprising an elongated solid body. It has been found that this particular construction, while providing a portion of the action achieved by the fishing lure of the present invention, is incapable of successfully accommodating the variety of different situations encountered by a fisherman.
The major drawback of this particular prior art fishing lure, as well as all of the prior art fishing lures, is the fact that the lure has a specific mass and can be employed under only certain water conditions, specific depths, or for specific fishing methods. Consequently, a different size fishing lure must be employed for each potential situation the fisherman may encounter, as well as the various water depths in which the fisherman may desire to attempt.
Furthermore, prior art fishing lures generally require sinkers to maintain the fishing lure at the desired water depth. However, the use of sinkers impedes the natural action of the fishing lure and reduces its efficacy in attracting the desired game fish.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure capable of achieving the rolling, wagging, undulating, zig-zagging movement of a swimming bait fish, in general, and more particularly the characteristic continuous half rolling motion of a wounded bait fish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a live bait fish simulating fishing lure having the characteristic features defined above which can be used at virtually any desired water depth under any desired fishing conditions and substantially eliminates the need for line-mounted sinkers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a live bait fish simulating fishing lure having the characteristic features defined above which is capable of accommodating any one of a plurality of weights as a portion of the lure itself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the live bait fish simulating fishing lure having the characteristic features defined above which produces a highly visible repeated flashing as the lure rolls from side to side.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a live bait fish simulating fishing lure having the characteristic features defined above which resist both sinking and planing when the fishing lure is drawn through the water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a live bait fish simulating fishing lure having the characteristic features defined above which is capable of employing a single size and length for use in fishing for medium to large size game fish, as well as all types of fishing.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.